Living Life With Kyoya
by Trail Mix
Summary: Congratulations! You are going to be a big sister and have an amazing adventure with your little brother! How can't you know your own brother? His name is Kyoya, silly!...Why are you giving me that face?
1. Chapter 1

"Now both of you look here." Your mother says to your 5 year old self and your 1 year old brother, Kyoya.

You smiled like she said, but she hesitated on taking the shot. Apparently your brother was being a sour puss...again.

"(Your Name) can you straighten your brother and make him smile?" Your mother suggested.

You grumbled and placed an index finger edge of his mouth forcing him to smile.

*Snap!*

"Perfect!" Your mother cheered.

*Chomp*

"Wahhhhh!" You cried out in pain.

You mother gasped and ran up to both of you.

"(Your Name) what happened?"

"Kyoya bit me!"

She looks at her baby boy who is giggling in glee; it seems the sight of tears made him happy.


	2. Chapter 2

"(Your Name) honey. Please open the door and tell me what is wrong." Your mother pleads from the other side of the door.

A 12-year-old Kyoya was standing near your mother with an annoyed look on his face and a towel on his shoulders. Out of every room in the house his sister chose the bathroom to be her area of self-pity.

"*hic* I *hic* hate him!" Your hurt voice says.

Something clenches in Kyoya's chest when he hears your miserable voice. He clenches his fists and walk off to his room to retrieve his cellphone and change. His mother looks at him curiously. Kyoya goes out in a casual shirt and jeans and dials someone on his way out of the house.

Your mother blinks but turns to the bathroom door to try and comfort you.

It took 2 hours to usher you out of the bathroom since you ran out of tears and was growing hungry. Your mother was out with your father to a romantic dinner, which left you with a gallon of cookie dough ice cream and some random soap playing on the T.V.

"I hate men…" You grumble and shovel some more ice cream into your mouth. On the screen was two girls fighting and a half beaten man who got what was coming to him.

"Cheating tart." You glare at the screen being reminded of your own situation.

*Knock* *Knock*

You look at the door and then the T.V.

'Do I really need to stand up?' You ask yourself feeling lazy and depressed. You decided not to stand and continue watching your soaps.

But the annoying knocking just continued to the point that you were forced to stand and stomp your way to the door.

You yank the door open and was about to scream at the person. You stopped when you saw their disfigured face.

The person in front of you and you just stared at each other until you started to scream and slammed the door in their face.

'What kind of monstrosity was that? Oh my God don't tell me there is a zombie invasion occurring!' You think in a panic.

"(Your Name) it's me…Saito." Your ex-boyfriend says. In a fury you open the door and glare him down. He isn't fazed by this and simply looks at you.

"L-look I c-came here to ap-pologize." He quivers in fear it seems.

"What inspired to come back ask for my apology?" You say crossing your arms with a look of disgust on your face.

"W-well…" Before he could continue someone cut in.

"You're crowding me pathetic herbivore."

Saito freezes up and turns slowly to gaze down on your little brother. Suddenly, he runs screaming like a little girl. You blink and stare at his disappearing form.

Your brother sweeps his feet on the mat casually and enters the house while placing his shoes near the door.

"You…" You were shocked.

Your brother looks at you with his usual bored eyes.

"I did it because I'm the only one that can make your life miserable." With that he's about to walk away but you catch him in a hug from behind. He's eyes widen and his body stiffens.

"Thank you." You let go and go back to the living room to watch something funny.

Kyoya stands there in a stupor. He shakes it off and grunts walking to his room.

'Stupid Sister.'


	3. Chapter 3

Today was a rare day indeed. Your father was actually hanging out with you and Kyoya for once. He also chose the perfect place for a 7 year old and a 3 year old to have fun, Big Cheese.

"Here are 20 tokens for each of you. You will get no more so spend it wisely and when I say we are leaving, we are leaving, understood?" You father sternly says with his arms crossed while staring down at you who was staring obediently back at him and Kyoya, who was looking in awe at all the rides and games while holding the hem of your shirt.

"Yes sir." You say.

"As expected from my daughter, now look after you brother and make sure he doesn't do anything that involves him falling on his head." You father says, looking wearily at his only son.

"Yes sir."

With that your father walked away to a quiet area to call some people.

'At least he came and actually talked to us face to face.' You sigh.

"Let's go Kyoya…Kyoya?" You look at the empty space and start to panic.

Your stomach starts to clench and your heart pounds in your ribcage.

"Kyoya! Kyoya!" You run around but stop when you spot him near the prize pen. He has his little face flat on the glass, staring at something.

"What do you think you're doing! You almost gave me a heart attack." You scowl him. He turns to you, glaring annoyingly, and then turns back to the thing he was staring at.

You huff at the lack of attention and stand next to him to see what he is looking at.

A ball with Sonic the Hedgehog on it.

"You want it?"

"Yes." Your brother says.

"Well we have to get 30 Tickets for it so let's get going." You tell him, dragging along side you.

"Now." He demands.

"No now. You have to work for your tickets." You snap at him, taking him to a game where you had to step on buttons that lit up and was spider themed. You taught him how to step on the lit up buttons and sweatdropped when he got on all fours and started to whack the lit up buttons with his fists.

"Well…it isn't like that, but it works." You tell him. When the game finished 5 tickets came out of the machine.

Kyoya ripped the tickets from the slot and raised them to you.

"Ball now."

You poke his forehead.

"You need more than that stupid."

"You stupid." Kyoya repeats.

"Don't say that and stop copying me." You command him. He starts having a tantrum since you can't get the ball and you just roll your eyes and walk off to play something else.

'He is so annoying!' You growl.

You find a game involving rolling a set of balls into some holes down a slope and start to play it. You managed to get 30 tickets from the game and back to where you left your brother.

'Now he'll stop being a brat…for at least today.' You smile and when you look up you see the spot where you left your brother with a crowd of boys around your age.

"Ok you stupid kid. I told you that this game is ours, not yours."

"Yeah, and any tickets that come out of it are ours too."

"No. My turn." Your brother says, defending the machine.

"I said move!" A boy with a baseball hat pushes him aside and Kyoya falls on his side hard.

"Wahhh-hhhhh!" Kyoya cries.

"Haha! Look at the little baby!"

"Yeah, that's what you ge-AHHHHHH!"

The boy who pushed your brother screams in pain when he found himself receiving a wedgie. You push him forward causing his face to collide with the machine. He starts to cry.

"Nomi! Hey what do you think your-Ack!" The boy cries out when you sock him in the face.

"You're just a girl; why are you hitting us, stupid!" The last one says scared.

"Because you made my baby brother cry!" You yell getting him into a headlock. He struggles but your grip is an iron one. You spit in one hand and start to rub it in his face. You throw him onto the ground and he joins the other three who are crying.

You glare one more time and walk towards your brother who has stopped crying and was giggling.

"Hey, you ok?" You ask, squatting down.

He holds up his leg and shows you his scratched knee.

"Boo-Boo."

You freeze up and slowly stand up and turn to the boys behind you.

"I made you pay for bullying my brother now you'll pay full price for giving him a boo-boo." You threaten, walking up to the whimpering boys.

"Mommy we're home!" You yell while holding Kyoya's hand and guiding him inside. Under his arm is the blue Sonic Ball.

Your mother walks in and gives both of you a kiss.

"Ball." Kyoya says showing it off to your mother.

"Wow and such a nice ball too. Did your sister win it for you?"

Kyoya nods his head and you grin.

"Now where is your father?" Your mother asks curiously.

"Bringing in the rest." You tell her making her confused.

The door opens and your father walks in out of breath. Your mother's eyes widen at what he is carrying.

A net filled with around 30 or more balls, all with the blue hedgehog on it.

"Ball." Kyoya giggles and points.

"No Kyoya, you say balls." You correct him.

"Ballz." He says.

"That's better."

"How?" Your mother whispers in shock.

You father regains his breath.

"I gave them only 20 tokens. Either our daughter is an investing genius or she knows how to counterfeit tickets." He says leaning on the wall.

Both of them look at your beaming face and you brother who now is swimming in balls.

'They will never know.'


	4. Chapter 4

Rain and funerals always come hand in hand.

Today it seems the clouds couldn't spare rain for two graves.

A 17 year old you and your 12 year old brother are dressed in black surrounded by a depressing atmosphere, depressing crowd, a mocking sun over head and the signs of autumn.

Family members that would never come visit neither of you; people who tried to sabotage your father in past and the basic hypocrites were mixed in the crowd. They are crying and sniffling.

'They should stop crying. I know the difference between real tears and fake ones.' You think hatefully.

"I hate crowds." Your brother mutters more to himself rather than to you.

You glance at him for a second and skim the crowd of actors.

You don't notice a few people whispering to one another.

"What a pity now they are all alone."

"Why aren't they crying for the death of their parents?"

"That younger one is a delinquent I hear and his sister with that rough face is probably a yankee. They probably caused their parents death for the life insurance."

"Don't be an idiot. How can two children cause an armed robbery gone wrong?"

"…"

You look at the pictures around the house.

How funny that you've walked through this hall and haven't bothered to even glance at the pictures. But now…you remember all of those frozen moments. Mom cleaning her crying daughter after her brother barfed on her. When it was dad's birthday and your mom gave him you and Kyoya in a box. How he laughed and said he wanted a refund.

You finished crying your tears of the shock and missing their odd quirks everyday already, but you will never shed a tear for feeling guilty and wishing that you could have apologized for a wrong you committed. No, there were no wrongs or regrets. They were happy parents proud of both you and your brother.

The least you could do is be the stronger one. You head down the hall and notice the door to your brother's room open. You look inside and see your brother's back turned to you. You notice some movement and your eyes soften.

You walk in the room and lay quietly next to your brother hooking your arm around his waist and placing his head under your chin. Before he could speak, you beat him to it.

"There is a difference between comfort and pity. Comfort is what your family gives you and pity is what an outsider would give you."

He stays silent. With that your pull him closer to your body and stay in that position until you hear his even breaths. You keep your eyes viewing the window and notice a stray red leaf lying on the other side of it. As fast as you notice it, the wind takes it away from your sight.

'Oka-san why are the leaves changing color?"

'Oh, because it's autumn my dear.'

'Autumn? Is it good? The trees look like their dying because of it.'

'Haha, silly (Your Name) their just going through change.'

'Well it looks like bad change.'

'(Your Name) change in life can be good or bad. It all depends on how you see it and act upon it.'

'Oh…if I think it's good…then the trees will be alive?'

"Something like that.'

You smile at the memory and slowly close your wearily eyes.

'So if I think Kyoya and I will do fine now. Then it will come true.'


	5. Chapter 5

Today was abnormally peaceful.

Your brother hasn't come home from school yet; leaving a bored 19 year old you watching some episodes to 'Marriages Gone Bad'.

"How dare you call me a irresponsible parent when you were the one who lost Teki in Disneyland and brought home a little boy instead of our little girl!"

"Can you blame me they both looked alike!"

"Oh and not to mention you were drunk! If anything I deserve custody of my children and the house!"

The crowd cheers in agreement.

Your eyes twitched at the idiocy.

"Boring…" You turn off the T.V and groan. Your manager gave you the day off, you finished your homework from college and you have no one to bother.

"I need a boyfriend."

*Slam!*

You jump and look at the door to see your brother. His head is down and he seems…different. Even the bird is acting weird.

"Kyoya?"

He walks past you without a word and Hibird settles on your elbow looking at you expectantly. You look back at it with a bored look.

"Go hunting you lazy ass bird." You tell it. Jeez you give the bird sunflowers seeds for a week and they think they'll get the treat everyday!

Hibird puffs up and flies off to its cage to sleep.

"I really need a boyfriend."

You look at the kitchen door waiting for your brother to come out and when he does you can see his face and the excitement in his eyes.

"What did you do?" You say suspiciously.

"I fought someone strong…" He simply says.

"Is it that mafia baby again?"

He shakes his head.

"Someone new then…is he hot?"

Kyoya glares at you for being so hormonal. How were you his sister again?

"I want to fight him again." He says straight to the point.

"Ok go right ahead it isn't like I have you pussy whipped or anything." You stretch and lay down on the couch not noticing Kyoya's look of disgust at your chose in words.

"I need him to stay in one place."

"Cement him to the ground then." You yawn and look up at your brother who is looking down at you.

"I need a female that I can communicate with and around his age." Kyoya bluntly says staring right at you.

"So, you want to use me as a human tracking device?"

He gives you a look that says, 'Duh'.

You laugh and pat his arm.

"Oh, that's what I always loved about you Kyo-chan you're such a comedian!" You close your eyes until you feel something land on your face. You shot up from your laying position and look at the thing on your lap. An envelope?

"I can easily make you do what I ask, but the baby asked me to give this to you and says it's enough to convince you." Kyoya says with his tonfas out just in case you don't cooperate.

You roll your eyes and open the envelope and you freeze. Kyoya raises an eyebrow at your reaction. You stand up and are instantly in his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you good for nothing brother!" You scream in fury and glare at your brother.

Kyoya glares back not appreciating this disrespecting act.

"How could you not introduce me to this Golden God!" You say dropping your furious face for a sad one while pointing at a shirtless blonde man on the picture holding a turtle and with the name Dino in cursive.

Kyoya just blinks and watches you zoom upstairs and into your room. You come back out dressed in short shorts, with camouflage printed T-shirt, running shoes, a set of binoculars around your neck and rope coiled around your shoulder. You give a kiss to your little brother on his forehead and run before he can hit you.

"Take care of the house I'll be looking for your future brother in law!"

(Meanwhile in a near by hotel.)

"Achoo!"

"Dino-san are you catching a cold?" Romario asks his boss.

Dino scratches his nose and shrugs.

"I don't think so."

Reborn seats across from him sipping coffee with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

'The thrill of the hunt.'


	6. Chapter 6

Kyoya read from the novel in his hands entertaining himself with the stories of World War II.

Well, he was enjoying himself until you came into his room and sat yourself in front of him. He could feel something was wrong. You wouldn't come here and just stare at him in silence.

Silence being the red flag since he knew his sister wouldn't pass the chance to talk his ear off.

He sets his book down on the nightstand and sits up from his bed with his usual enigmatic mask.

"Kyoya we need to talk."

'She actually sounds serious.' Kyoya thinks in amazement since most of the time anything that comes out of your mouth is nonsense.

"Kyoya, I want to know the truth." You tell him leaning forward and looking into his eyes.

"You have five seconds to give me a straight question before I throw you out of my room for being an annoying idiot." He says, becoming impatient.

You take a deep breathe and find the courage to ask the question.

Kyoya readies himself mentally for your stupidity but he never expected-

"Kyoya are you gay?"

"…"

An awkward silence sets in.

For once the unstoppable, violent, unrestrainable cloud has been detained by shock.

"Don't worry I saw the signs a long time ago." You tell him your eyes filled with understanding and acceptance.

"You've never been with a girl and always surrounded by guys. Your provocative catchphrase also gave me a clue." You tell him nodding your head, with your arms crossed.

"But no matter what I will always accept you for who you are." You tell him, standing up from the chair.

You kiss his forehead.

"I'm glad we both got this off our chests." You walk away and close the door behind you.

It took Kyoya five minutes to recover from his stupor, three minutes to find you and tell you how wrong your deduction was, two minutes to apply his tonfas with his argument and ten seconds to call an ambulance.

"This is 911 what is your emergency?"

"I would like an ambulance sent to my house."

"What seems to be the problem sir?"

"My sister fell twenty four times down the stairs."

"And what is your name?"

"Hibari, Kyoya."

"Oh, Hibari-san! We'll send one right away."


	7. Chapter 7

You walk onto the front yard of Namimori Middle and look around. No one was out so it means they were all in class.

'Good now I can drop off his lunch.' You smile.

Usually you didn't do this type of thing for Kyoya. Like making his lunch, since he makes it himself.

Today is different. He forgot to make his lunch due to waking up almost late to school. His usual arrival time would be two hours before the actual time school starts everyday but today he arrives an hour early. Yeah, the King of Tardiness himself. Notice the sarcasm.

You carry the bento filled with love that you made.

'He'll probably like it. I hope Kyoya doesn't notice the blueberries in the middle of the riceballs. He does need some antioxidants in his system if he doesn't want to look like an old man.' You think, looking at the reasons why he has to like the food.

"Hey you, what are you doing trespassing on school grounds!" Someone shouts behind you. You look back to see a boy with a weird hairstyle with the 'Disciplinary Committee' badge on his upper arm.

You smile and walk up to him making him blush.

'He seems to be a fresh one in Kyo's cult.' You think eyeing him intensely. In effect it makes him sort of back away. It is good to have the Hibari 'charm' from time to time.

"Um…I have to ask you to leave…the area." He says slowly trying to regain some backbone.

"Really? But I'm not doing anything wrong." You grin running your finger up his throat and under his chin. His Adam's apple bopped.

"Uhh." The boy's head looks like a tomato right now.

"Aneki please stop harassing the initiate." A familiar voice tells you. You grin and immediately hug the boy.

"Suya-kun, Aneki is so happy to see you~" You tell him lovely as if he is your brother.

"I'm happy to see you too, but please reframe from intimidating the new members of the Committee." Tetsuya says sternly at you. Man, the boy was too mature sometimes. No wonder he was Kyoya's second in command.

"Fine, party pooper." You pout playfully, letting the bento you made hang by a thread with your finger.

He notices the bento and blinks.

"Is that for the Head?" He asks.

"Yup, it's a lunch filled with lots of love." You tell him twirling around with pride for your accomplishment.

He sweatdrops.

"Do you want me to give it to him?"

You nod.

He sighs and takes the bento from you.

"You're such a sweetie! Thanks again, now I won't miss the new 'Bridezilla' episode." You yell running away from the school.

The initiate who was quiet walks up to Kusakabe.

"Is that Head's girlfriend? I didn't know he went for older women." The initiate says looking at your disappearing form.

"No, she's not. She's actually-" Kusakabe was cut off by the ringing of the bell that was announcing lunch time.

"Oh, I have to hurry with Head's bento. Stay patrolling until lunch is over and come back to the Reception Room to turn in your report." Kusakabe says and orders.

"Yes." The initiate responds obediently.

The door opens from the roof and Kusakabe steps through.

"Head, your sis-" He was interrupted yet again.

"I know." Kyoya holds up his hand and Kusakabe gives him the bento.

"The reports will come in after lunch. Enjoy your meal Head." Kusakabe says bowing and leaving.

Kyoya was watching the whole interaction from the roof and he was every displeased. He was also wondering why you hadn't snagged and immobilized the bucking horse yet since it seems you have time to do it.

He grunts and opens his bento to eat what you gave him.

In the bento is smoked ham, cut into bite size squares, populated most of the box. Five pieces of sushi with crab and ginger on the side was stuffed in another corner. In the final corner are riceballs tucked together.

He eyes the food and finally starts to eat the food.

"Man, did you see those hips! They were like child-bearing or something out of a magazine."

"I'm jealous I can't believe she was actually all over you Takuya and on your first day of patrolling too."

Takuya, the initiate, grins at his friends.

"Yeah, but the best part was she had these seducing bedroom eyes and they were begging me to do god knows what." Takuya's ego was clearly in the danger zone.

"What, you actually hooked up with her?" One of his friends asks in amazement.

"What do you expect?" Takuya asks.

His friends holler in approval.

"Yeah, I can't wait to be riding on those-" Takuya stops talking and looks around at his friends who look like they are staring at death.

"Guys?"

"She doesn't go for herbivores." Says an ice cold voice, which makes his spine seizure.

He turns around and comes face to face with the Head Prefect.

"H-head! I-I c-can e-explain." Takuya stutters trying to find a way out of this mess.

"Carnivores don't need explanations."

That day the ambulance retrieved four unconscious and injured boys from Namimori Middle. One of them suffered the most wounds and is recovering from a reoccurring concussion.

"Okay, ladies keep your upper back on the ground and lift your hips and lower back up and down. Up and down. Up and down…"The trainer, on the television, instructs. You copy her movements making smooth thrusts with your pelvis.

"Alright, I'm feeling the burn! Are you feeling that bubble butt?" She enthusiastically asks.

"Hell yeah I'm feeling it!" You yell back continuing the exercise. After five minutes the program ended and you stretched and cupped your butt.

'Daisy Dukes here I come.' You think grinning.

The door opens and you turn to see your brother.

"Kyo-chan! How did you like it? Was it good?" You bomb him with questions until he flicks your forehead.

You stumble back and whine. For a flick it really hurts.

"What was that for?"

"You placed blueberries in the riceballs and were disturbing the peace." He simply says making his way to his room.

"Well there goes my healthy riceballs filled with love." You huff.

Yes, you clearly didn't catch the disturbing the peace part.


	8. Chapter 8

You sit outside of a cute little ice cream café, licking a triple scoop of 'Rocky Road' in depression.

'Two weeks and I still can't find my Golden Adonis,' you think. A sigh escapes from your lips.

Someone sits next to you on the bench, but you don't notice since you're too deep in depression.

"Triple scoops…and Rocky Road flavor too. It seems you're depressed due to love," a voice says from next to you.

You jump and fumble with your ice cream. You save your almost doomed cone and turn quickly to your left.

A smiling purple haired woman eyes you with her golden eyes. She seems to be a bit older than you and a foreigner.

"Uh…well that's none of your business." You mask your surprise and glare at her and lick your ice cream.

She giggles and doesn't leave.

"I'm surprised you do not have a man. You are quite feisty and have a good head on your shoulders." You feel like a scientific specimen under her close attention.

You shadow your eyes and turn your head slowly towards the stranger with chibi tears.

"You really think so?" You pitifully ask.

She blinks a little, then nods.

"Thank you." You sniffle and finish the top of the ice cream and get to work on the middle.

Silence fills the air.

"He didn't break up with me," you tell her, licking at the final scoop.

"Then what's the matter?"

"I just can't find him!" You cry out and then crunch down on the waffle cone in woe.

"Who?"

"If you see him (insert dreamy sign), you'll think you've died and gone to heaven; the way his nostrils flare and those gorgeous eyebrows…" You confess cupping your face with a dreamy look.

'Eyebrows…nostrils?' she asks herself, but shrugs. To each his own.

"If you're heart yearns for him why hasn't it shown you the way?" she asks you in curiosity.

You sniffle and hold up a picture of him. "All I have is a picture." The cone continues to crackle towards oblivion.

"Dino Cavallone? I know him," she says, suspiciously not surprised.

You freeze and literally get on all fours on the bench and stare at her in amazement.

"You know my Adonis?"

She smiles at your enthusiasm. "Yes, he was the one who first kept my love away from me." How very informative.

"R-really…is he bad?" You ask, suddenly a bit hesitant to go after the man.

In a blur the woman next to you stands up and grabs your shoulders with fury.

"Is that doubt I hear? If you were truly in love with him you wouldn't care what he has done. Love can overcome anything and if you let something like a past mishap to break it then you do not love him at all!" She rants passionately glaring at you with her mustard eyes.

You stand up, shake off her hands and look her in the eye. "You're right, I do love him and I don't care if he's the boss of a mob*! My love will triumph from now on and forever!" Your noble declaration earns you the eyes of a few customers.

The woman nods with a face of pure happiness. She holds your hands and smiles. "Do not let that passion wither; that is what will draw him to you."

Your eyes brighten up, but darken because of a thought.

"What, he doesn't like me?"

The woman cups your face and eyes you with fury again.

"Gomen, I shouldn't doubt anymore!" you yell, earning you a nod of approval.

"Do not worry. With a veteran of love like me, we can make sure the Cavallone will jump for you." She pats your head.

"Thank you sensei!" You bow from your hips.

She lifts you back to normal and giggles. "Call me Bianchi-sempai."

"You can call me (Your Name), sempai!"

"There he is."

"WHERE!"

*Bonk*

"Men do not like anxious women."

*Scribble* *Scribble*

"What are you writing down?" Bianchi asks you. You look up from your notepad and grin.

"I'm taking notes." In a swift motion she softly slaps your head with the notepad.

"Everything I teach you goes here and here." She points at your head, then at your heart.

"Oh, sorry." Unknown to you the notepad turns into purple mush.

"Now to catch a man's attention, look at him in the eye and smile."

"That's it?" You ask her.

She nods and looks at her target who is heading this way on the opposite side of the street.

"The horse is in the corral."

"What?"

Bianchi kicks you out of the bush and you stumble out to see him walking towards your direction. You follow Bianchi's orders and walk in a straight line and keep your eyes on him. From the other side of the street one of his men elbows him. Dino looks at him then follows his gaze. Looking straight at him is you.

When you notice his gaze you keep it and notice he's not looking away. Then you smile and look away, but crash straight into something.

A lamppost.

You are sent sprawled onto your back. Dino's eyes widen and he rushes to see if you're ok. His men try not to laugh and whisper to each other how their boss always helps the damsels.

He separates the strand on your forehead, to see if it was bleeding.

"Hey are you ok, Miss?" Dino asks.

You groggily open your eyes and look at him.

"You have beautiful nostrils."

"A-ah, t-thank you?" Dino says, not sure how to reply.

Bianchi looks on as Dino cradles you in his arms and takes you to the hospital.

"Genius. She knew he couldn't resist helping an injured woman," Bianchi admires.

Yeah, you're a true love guru.

(Alternate Ending)

Dino looks at him then follows his gaze. Looking straight at him is you.

When you notice his gaze you keep it and notice he's not looking away. Then you smile and look away, but Dino keeps his gaze on you.

Consequentially the both of you crash into something simultaneously.

Two lampposts.

The both of you fall on your backs with swirly eyes.

From her hiding place Bianchi looks on with a newly popped in Reborn.

"They are meant to be." Reborn comments, smirking.


	9. Chapter 9

Kyoya walks around the school's swimming pool observing the area. The moon shines high in the sky illuminating his patrol.

*Splash!*

His tonfas are out and ready to bite the intruder to death. He waits for the figure to swim up for air and walk out of the pool to ensure their punishment.

He freezes up at the person in front of him.

You come out of the pool with only a red bikini on; once out you slowly comb your head back and look at Kyoya with hazy eyes. Kyoya backs up, but regains his place quick. You walk up to him still dripping wet and swaying your hips seductively.

He is about to hit you with a tonfa when he finally notices them gone from his hands. Kyoya looks back up to catch you slowly undoing the knot in the middle of your breasts. This time he gulps, but keeps a glaring face.

The top finally slips off revealing your breasts to him. You finally reach him and hook one hand behind the back of his neck and one clutching his dress shirt. He is beyond shocked when you press your bare breast against him chest. He almost goes through a seizure when you slam your li-

"Gasp!"

Kyoya heaves, huffs and looks around. His room is around him; not the school's pool.

'A dream…' Realization hits him making him feel disgust. When he moves from his position he notices his bed is wet. It isn't urine.

Dino tries to relax, but it's hard to when you're in the house of a boy who wants to kill you.

He sighs. 'It's for (Your Name).' He reminds himself.

You called him earlier today to show him something. He hopes you hurry before your brother get's his scent.

He hears someone go down the stairs and looks up to see his student.

"Oh, hey there Kyoya…heh he." Dino laughs nervously. Kyoya perks up as if he just notices Dino's presence.

"Good you're here." Kyoya says taking out his tonfas ready to vent his frustration out on the poor Italian.

"Wait! Time-!" Dino and Kyoya's fight is interrupted by your excited voice.

"Di-pony prepare to be amazed!" You come downstairs and show what you're wearing off.

A red bikini.

Dino blushes and gaps like a fish. Kyoya's whole being freezes up and darkens.

"Kyoya, you're here too. Well two opinions are better than one. So what do you think of my cute bikini?" You ask him wiggling your butt. This causes Dino to almost lose consciousness due to his nose bleed.

He doesn't say a word. He walks out of the house and slams the door.

You and Dino look at the door, then to each other.

"I think he likes it." You cheerfully say.

"What?" Dino asks in a stupor.

You pout and lean forward.

"You don't like it Di-pony?" You lean closer running a finger over his cheek and to his lips.

He sputters.

"Well, thanks I think so too." You giggle and walk back upstairs.

"I'm going to take a shower and change for the movies. Watch a movie so you don't get bored."

Dino shakes himself out of his flabbergasted state and follows your advice. The first movie he picks up makes his eyebrow quirk.

"Fast Times at Ridgemont High*? I hope she has some interesting movies." He tells himself, starting to browse through your selection.

That day the hospital was filled to the brim with patients that were from a gang that's identification color was red.

It seems Kyoya's hated color of today is red.


	10. Chapter 10

The Hibari Family has one tradition every Christmas.

No, it doesn't have anything to do with pine trees, eating or even singing. The tradition is to take a family picture in front of the Christmas themed Namimori Temple. The area holds great significance to your parents; it is the place where they both met for the first time and fell in love.

Every year your parents will force Kyoya and you to the temple to take a family picture.

Today is that special day. A 24 year old you grab the album next to you on the couch.

The first photo that greets you is of you and your parents only. After a few pages you take notice of your mother's swollen stomach. Then another photo, like the first photo, with an added person, baby Kyoya.

You smile at the picture and finger the faces of your parents. Your mind dazes off because of the rushing memories.

"(Name)?" A voice asks in worry. You snap out of your daze and turn to see your boyfriend.

"Dino, I thought you went to visit Tsuna-kun."

He shrugs and takes a seat on the couch next to you and eyes the album with curiosity. You take notice of his eyes and smile, nudging the album closer to him.

"This is a tradition that my parents started."

Dino flips through the pages slowly. He almost laughs at the sight of a baby Kyoya in his fat sweater. Right before his eyes he witnesses you grow up slowly into who you are today.

"I never knew you were into the whole gothic scene." Dino teases pointing at the picture.

"I was 14 years old in that one! That was my rebellious stage!" You whine at him smacking his arm lightly.

He keeps going and soon notices the disappearance of your parents in the pictures. He looks up at you and you just give him a sad smile.

You grab the album and place it back on the bookshelf. You then reach for the camera on the shelf and head to the door.

"You coming?" You ask him.

Dino got the hint, but something twinkled in his eyes.

"Of course, but can we make a few stops before we get there?"

"Sure where too?"

Kyoya unfolds his arms and steps away from his spot near the front porch of the temple to glare at you in annoyance.

"You're late." He says as you come closer.

"Dino had us make a few stops, hope you don't mind extra people." You say to him while smiling in mischief. He throws you a glare of death; you know of his hatred for crowds.

"EXTREME!"

"Big brother, please clam down."

"Come on we're almost there."

"Dino-san why are we here?"

"Bastard you better not lead us into a trap of some kind!"

From the amount of voices you see Kyoya tense up. It reminds you of a dog who feels threatened and is ready to strike. You bend towards his ear and whisper.

"If you do this without a fuss I'll sweet talk Dino into fighting you for as long as you want. No interferences."

His eyes stopped narrowing and widened at the sweet deal. He regains his composure and tries to relax.

"Thought so." You smirk.

"(Name)! I hope you don't mind the crowd!" Dino waved with excitement; but falters when he notices Kyoya's predatory eyes. He gulps in fear. Behind him appears the young 10th himself, his other five guardians, Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi, Reborn, the children, Tsuna's mother, Dr. Shamal and some of Dino's men.

You usher everyone forward and smile when Tsuna walks up to you.

"Hibari-san why are we here?" The 17 year old asks.

"For a family picture of course; besides being in the Mafia is family enough." You answer him and giggle when he blanches at the word mafia.

One of Dino's men prepares the camera while everyone gets in position. You stand in the middle with your brother on the left and Dino on the right with a hand over your shoulder. When the man clicks the timer of the camera he rushes to get in the picture and everyone smiles in unison. Before the picture is taken you take your brother into your arms for a hug and manage to capture his surprised look.

*Flash*!

You smile at the picture and giggle at the memory of what happened after it was taken. Who would have known Dino could run so fast.

You pick up a pen ready to mark details in the back of the picture and pause for a minute. A smile spreads across your lips and you scribble something.

'A Start of a New Family '09'


	11. Chapter 11

Tsuna lies in pain after being thrown by Reborn and being simultaneously punched by Kyoya and Adelheid. The two fighters stare at the poor boy with unreadable faces. Before anyone can utter a word the roof's door is kicked open. Both families stop to see the intruder to their gathering.

Your form is what their eyes see and the seemingly dark aura around you is what makes a few of them sweat. You walk towards your prey, passing a few of the Vongola and Shimon. The latter are very nervous about your sudden appearance.

Kyoya glares at you thinking that you want to take his prey from him. "Nee-san, this prey is mine," he growls, ready to fight you at your best.

"N-nee-san!" The transfer students mutter except for the one you're walking towards.

The girl eyes you with extreme caution. 'She must be furious about me fighting her brother,' Adelheid thinks, putting her guard up.

Kyoya has had enough of your defiance to his warning and runs towards you, tonfas poised. You sidestep his attack and grab his wrist, pulling it down and causing him to flip and land on his back. To say he was shocked was chipping the iceberg. He'd lowered his guard, thinking you'd act like your usual idiotic self, but it seems the Hibari thirst for a good fight has gotten to even you. Adelheid's eyes widen a bit at the sudden violence between siblings and how easily you dealt with Kyoya.

The carnivore picks himself up and stares at your back. He's never seen you like this except for when the both of you were children.

You suddenly sprint towards her.

Kyoya's pupils start to dilate in excitement at how you attack your prey. A side of him is filling with blood thirst of the idea to fight this side of his sister.

She saw this coming, but she never expected the speed. Before she could slice you with her fan you have already grabbed her wrist and pulled it towards you. Adelheid had prepared herself for pain and her face was met with a set of…breasts.

And here comes that side filling with disappointment.

Tsuna, having front row seats to this show, develops a nosebleed and is knocked unconscious.

Adelheid visually tenses up. You lift your head, letting the others finally see your eyes. Your eyes are filled with tears of joy.

"You are perfect!" you yell. Your audience abruptly falls together to the floor in shock.

You lift Adelheid's head from your breast and look at her shocked expression. "Your nostrils flare with such burning passion that I can only say that you have my blessings to date my brother!" You stuff her head back into your breasts and start to twirl her around in glee.

Adelheid digs her heels into the ground and escapes from your grasp. "G-get away from me!" she yells at you, feeling very embarrassed at the display you caused.

You ignore her and start to prance towards her. "Adelheid-chan! Come give your big sister a hug!" you say in a Lussuria way.

"We are not related!" she screams back, sprinting away from you and disappears through the door.

"Awww~! You're so cute when you play tag with big sister!" you call after her, following her quickly through the rooftop doorway. Similar in a way like a certain cartoon skunk.

Kyoya joins in the chase, intent on knocking you out and continuing his previous fight. "You won't get away!"

The remaining people on the roof are staring at the open door. Yamamoto laughs and comments on how silly you are. Gokudera checks on his fallen leader and the Shimon individuals simply stay where they are and pity Adelheid.


	12. Chapter 12

Both of the 1st generation ring guardians of the cloud and sun rings look at the 10th generation ring guardians.

Knuckles, the sun guardian, introduces the newly arrived apparition.

"This guy's the Guardian of the Cloud, Alaude."

The said man grunts and says, "Guardian of the Cloud Ring for the Vongola 10th, Kyoya Hibari. An aloof cloud that guards the Family independently. You were able to refrain from fraternizing with the Family, while adapting to the situation and protecting these people. I praise you for your judgment." Alaude says with a nod of approval.

Kyoya grunts.

"Does that mean…?" Tsuna wonders.

"I deem you worthy of the Guardian of the Cloud Ring's inheritance."

Everyone grins in joy and looks at Kyoya.

Kyoya shifts and takes out his tonfas.

"Will you fight me then?"

The rest of the guardians and Tsuna yelp in surprise and try to stop Kyoya from fighting, but something interrupts their attempts.

Suddenly, a purple burst of cloud flame appears behind Alaude and wraps itself around Alaude. The man twitches especially when a high pitch voice emits from the flames.

"Alaude! Your big sister is lonely!" The flames take the form of a young blonde woman who is hugging Alaude from behind. Her blue eyes go from her little brother to the children in front of her.

"Ah, you were having a party and did not invite big sis! You're so cold." She pouts and finally spots Kyoya and she grins.

"Alaude…did you get it on with some Japanese woman? Because you can so be that kids Papa."

"Luisa…" Alaude grunts lowly in annoyance.

Kyoya twitches at the interruption and how it reminds him of his-

"Kyo-chan! Nee-chan misses you!" A high pitch voice from behind Kyoya shouts. Arms suddenly wrap around him trapping his own arms and weight is placed on his head.

You have a cat-ate-the-Hibird grin on your face with your chin on your brother's head and his warmth in your arms. You open your eyes to see two familiar faces in front of you.

Alaude and Luisa both stare at you; one with exasperation and the other with curiosity.

"?" Both of you let go of your brothers and walk up to each other. The other guardians look in shock at the resemblance between the two women.

You stare at Luisa and she stares back. Both of you turn around to head back to your brothers, but in a snap, turn around with your hands flat.

"Paper!" The both of you yell. Your eyes widen and at the same time the both of you straighten up and observe the other.

"Hmmmm." Both of you stroke your chins.

"Favorite male attributes on three." Luisa says.

"One…two…three. Eyebrows and nostrils." The both of you answer.

"Favorite color."

"One…two…three. Red!"

"Favorite animal."

"One…two…three. Platypus!"

"Favorite way of saying red wines in a German accent."

"Red vines! Oh my god!" You both rush at each other and hug. [1]

Luisa pulls you out of the hug and shouts, "Where have you been all of my life?"

"Where have you!"

You both continue hugging, until both of your brothers knock you out.

"The resemblance is scary is it not?" Knuckles chuckles as Alaude glares at him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Stupid kid!"

"Yeah you can't have everything for yourself!"

"Brat!"

One of the angry boys pushes the seven year old Kyoya to the ground and proceeds to kick him. His friends copy the actions of the leader and beat on the annoying raven-haired boy for being greedy.

The beating lasted for about five minutes until a loud ding sounded around the park. The sound of metal hitting metal catches the attention of the boys. They turn to see to their horror an eleven year old you. The surgical mask, school uniform with an ankle length skirt, metal rod and fearsome glare is what gives the boys the indication that you are a yankee.

You start to walk up to them, each step increasing the dark aura emitting from you. You stop in front of the group and raise your arm slowly towards them. You point your rod to the leader.

"Run."

Without hesitation the boys ran for their lives. Kyoya looks on at their running forms with a smirk. He turns to you with that smirk still in place.

"You should have beate-Ack!"

The smirk was slapped off by your right hook. He winces and looks up in pure confusion. His eyes meet your cold ones and he sweats a bit.

"You are pathetic." You say, your tone dripping with disgust.

"Wha-?" Kyoya questions, but is silenced by your loud command.

"SILENCE!"

He obeys.

"Only a worm will let themselves be beaten up and wait for someone to save them. I refuse to let you tarnish the Hibari name!"

His eyes widen and he looks down in shame.

"If you think I'll always come to your rescue-you're wrong. I'm in middle school and the people get smarter. They crowd and become bothersome swarms that plague Namimori and spread their filth. If you're not ready to protect what father holds dear that swarm is going to bite you to death like ravenous ants." You loom over him and glare at your brother who is shaking at the illustration of death.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because in the end this world is just like the animal shows we watch on T.V. A world filled with herbivores and carnivores."

Your brother is silent at you statement.

You turn and before walking away you ask one more question.

"So what are you going to be Kyoya: a herbivore or a carnivore?"

You walk away from your brother's shivering form.

He clenches his fists and looks up at your back with determination.

"I'm not going to be a herbivore!" He shouts.

You stop and turn your head a bit.

"?"

"I'm going to be a carnivore and bite them all to death!" With that he jumps up and stares you down.

From the corner of your eye you watch is form shaking with determination. You smirk.

"Good. Let's go home Kyoya." You tell him with a smile and walk ahead with your brother running to catch up.

That day was the birth of the Demon of Namimori.


	14. Chapter 14

You grip your cloud box tightly as you stare at the enemy in front of you. Daisy, this man has just transformed into a humanoid reptile.

The other men stare in astonishment at the amount of power coming from Daisy.

"If you don't tell me where Yuni is I'll beat it out of you." He threatens.

"What is that!" Romano yells, with a bead of sweat travelling down his face.

"Is he human?" Tetsuya wonders.

"The box of carnage is like opening a box imbedded into your body. This way my body itself becomes a weapon." Daisy explains.

Dino places his hand over his ear, "Tsuna I'll have to contact you later." He tells the boy on the other line and hangs up.

This irks Daisy who lunges forward for Dino.

"Tell me where she is!" Daisy yells.

Dino dodges and summons his whip. He attacks Daisy and gains some distance while you distance yourself with your brother nearby.

Tsuna contacts all of you again and tells you of the close encounter with Zakuro. You breathe in a sign of relief to hear their safe, but tense up when Daisy speaks.

"So you're communicating with your comrades? Yuni-sama must be with them!" Daisy inquires.

"Well aren't you Captain Obvious." You roll your eyes. Daisy looks straight at you. The only warning you have of a possible attack is Dino's whip stopping Daisy from advancing towards you.

Dino sweats a bit and looks back at you with a smile.

"Amore, I don't think it's a good idea to anger him." Your husband suggests and looks back at the enemy. You puff up your cheeks and your brother rolls his eyes.

"I guess I'll have to use that." Dino says, taking out the box weapon.

You gasp and grab his arm; he looks at you with surprise.

"Dino, please don't-" His finger on your lips shushes you. You blink and look at him.

"Amore don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He kisses your forehead and walks closer to Daisy.

"But…" You try to say, but he interrupts you again.

"Kyoya, take care of your sister." Dino says and readies to summon his box animal.

Kyoya shoots him a glare. How dare he order him around? Besides, his idiot sister could handle herself.

"Let's go Pegasu-sss…" His flying horse was floating in front of him and he couldn't utter another word.

He turns to you and sends an annoyed look your way. You smile nervously and try to look cute.

"You've been watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic again haven't you?" Your husband questions.

"Yes." You say with guilt as you twiddle your thumbs.

His horse's mane, tail and wings were dyed and looked like rainbows. On the horse's thigh a badly taped down sticker of a cloud and rainbow was stuck to it. The body of the horse itself was also dyed blue.

Pegasus prances around the air, giving the impression that it feels pretty.

"Pegasus likes it…"You mumble looking anywhere, but your husband.

"Ten years and you never change." Kyoya says with his arms crossed.

"Aww, thanks Kyo-chan!" You gush over your brother and how he compliments you.

He signs at you idiocy as Tetsuya and Romano smack their foreheads.

"Byakuran-sama never informed me about this." Daisy mumbles as he stares at the horse.

No, Byakuran told him about a white horse with a rainbow mane and tail, a golden star on its forehead and painted golden hooves. He also informed Daisy about the Hibari female and how she dressed up in a blue dress with rainbow sleeves and called herself Rainbow Bright.

This comes to show you that even in a parallel world you really don't change.


	15. Chapter 15

Your heart beats erratically fast, the adrenaline rush filling every nook and cranny of your 25 year old body with excitement.

Bombs were going off, bullets were zipping by and screams of the unfortunate people to get in the way of either weapon can be heard. Your first Mafia war was happening.

The Vongola and the Cavallone versus the combined forces of the Cementare and Pesce Family [1].

What started this whole fiasco was the rival family's habit of selling dangerous weaponry to other smaller gangs in Vongola and Cavallone territory. If continued the gangs would become too powerful and destroy valuable resources, resulting in a weakened Vongola and Cavallone family.

You look to your right to see your brother enjoying this bloodbath as much as you. You bring out your box weapon, but Dino's men stop you.

"What? Get out of my way I'm going to show these guys the meaning of fear!" You yell at the men.

"Forgive us, Hibari-san. Boss has given us strict orders to protect you." Ivan, one of Dino's men, explains. He and the other men try to usher you back into the building. Your glare stops them.

"If you think I'm going to miss this, by my Hibari name I'll bite you all to death." You tell them, your face and voice void of humor. They gulp at the all too familiar phrase.

Dino whips another man down and looks back over to your position. He frowns when he notices that you have not gone back into the mansion. Your eyes catch his and he motions you to go. Your glare intensifies, but then they widen in horror.

He blinks in confusion, but catches on and turns in time to see a sky attribute morning star hit his abdomen and send him flying.

You push the men out of the way and run to your fallen boyfriend. You don't pick him up, out of fear of hurting him further, and try to look into his eyes. Dino looks up at you weakly and slowly closes his eyes. Romano beats down one more man and runs to his Boss's side.

"Boss?" Romano checks his vitals and sighs in relief. He looks up at your form as you stare down the man who had the gall to hit what is yours. Romano stands up to fight the man, but your hand stops him.

"Romano call your men to fight someone else, this one is my prey." You order. He looks at you about to object, but you turn your carnivorous eyes to him.

"I dare you to deny me."

"…" He stays silent and hesitantly motions his men to fight the other intruders. He then calls over Ryohei and another Sun attributed warrior to aid his fallen boss.

"Well, intel was not kidding when they said the Cavallone got himself a fine girl." The assailant, the Boss of the Pesce Family says inspecting you.

"What do you want girl, have you come to offer yourself up for the safety of your family?" He taunts.

"No, I'm here because you broke what is mine and the only way to repent for what you have done is to provide the earth with fresh fertilizer by using your body." You tell him, as you calmly reach in your coat pocket for your ring.

He sweats a bit at you statement and tries to cover it up with laughter.

You ignore him and continue.

"Dino hates it when I don't show mercy to my enemies and always encourages me to bring more love and less ruthless bloodlust to battle." You place the ring on your finger and take out a box from another pocket. "Unfortunately for you, you knocked out a merciful man who keeps me in check. Fortunately for me I get to go wild."

Your ring explodes with Cloud flame and you open your box and point it to the ground.

The enemy Boss jumps back and waits for an attack, but nothing happens. He laughs with confidence.

"I knew you were filled with hot air!" He laughs and starts to advance towards you until you speak again.

"I want to inform you, before you get too cocky. Unlike the world of humans, where only herbivores and carnivores exist, the animal kingdom has many classifications. But there is one class that always overwhelms the rest." You lecture the man who looks impatient.

"And the whole point of this is?" The man questions, now advancing towards you after hearing no useful information from your speech.

"That was the introduction to the class that will destroy you: the decomposers!" Once your sentence was uttered the earth beneath your prey broke and out came thousands of cloud ants.

"What the hell?" The man screams in panic as the ants crawl all over him.

"This is my weapon: Cloud Saifu. These lovely ladies are highly intelligent and know exactly what they want." The man screams as he feels the larger of the ants tear at his skin. He swats them, but the damage is done. "They want your nutritious organs; the only way to get to them is if the soldiers open a path for the workers." He felt the insects scurry into the wound and continue to bite and multiply inside of him. His men watch in horror as their boss kneels before you, writhing in pain.

He looks up with terror as you smile down at him.

"The earth will enjoy you." Your ring explodes with flame.

His body burst, covering the area and yourself with his blood. A few of the ants land on your form and you giggle as they nip at you softly.

"I know girls, your mad that I took your meal away, but there are tastier treats." The ants agree with you and scurry down your form and onto the ground.

You take out another box and summon your cloud rod. You twirl it around and look at the horrified men in front of you.

"Kyoya~!"

He grunts from next to you and from the corner of your eye you see his box animal, Roll, already out and floating about.

"Want to go wild~?" You ask him.

"I though you would never ask." He chuckles and with that the skylarks descend upon their prey.

Dino groans as he comes back to the world.

"Boss!"

"Dino!"

He blinks and sees Romano, his men, his little brother and the rest of the Vongola guardians.

"Hey guys, did we win?" He asks humorously.

"We did. The family-" Tsuna was about to explain, but is interrupted by Ryohei.

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS EXTREMYLY FEARSOME!" He yells, pumped up from the war.

"You idiot! Don't interrupt Tenth!" Gokudera yells at Ryohei.

Tsuna sighs and is about to continue until another interruption runs in.

"Dino~!" You rush to his side and shower him with kisses.

Ryohei cocks his head and looks at Gokudera with expectation. When Gokudera fails to scream at you for interrupting Tsuna he screams at him.

"HEY WHY DON'T YOU SCREAM AT HER!"

Gokudera looks to the side and mumbles, "As a Mafioso I have to respect the wives of other Mafiosi."

Tsuna sighs at the lie; he didn't need his hyper intuition to know that Gokudera was scared shitless of your wrath.

"Amore, I really like this attention, but please you're suffocating me." Dino laughs. He takes notice of your red puffy eyes. You were crying. He caresses your cheek to show you he is alright. You hold his hand there nuzzle it. This could have been a very heartwarming moment if it wasn't for his stomach growling.

"You're hungry! I'll cook something good to eat!" You scurry out of the room to prepare some food. Dino chuckles at how much of a mother hen you are. Romano and the rest of Dino's men stand in awe at the extreme change in personality. At least they could count on the future wife of the Cavallone Boss to crush anyone willing to hurt what belongs to her.

Kyoya walks through the door and towards Dino. The blonde smiles at his student.

"You came to see if I wa-OW!"

Kyoya smacks Dino over the head with his tonfa.

"Hibari!" Tsuna yells in confusion.

"That is for making her act like a herbivore." He grunts and walks out of the room, secretly disappointed at the loose of his sister in Yankee mode.

Romano and the rest of Dino's men sweatdrop. Well, at least one of the two acts constant.


	16. Chapter 16

Age: 21

Kyoya ate some of his breakfast and looks up once he hears your footsteps coming down the stairs. Well coming down the stairs is the wrong way to put it. It was more like a deranged wingless woodpecker who had a sexual fascination with wall.

You fully lean against the wall, your pillar of support, and simply drag yourself down and follow the wall all the way into the kitchen without separating from it.

"?" Kyoya looks on with curiosity. You come out of the kitchen with a bowl, a bag of M&Ms and milk and sit in front of him.

He takes a closer look and notices your hair is messy and a bit greasy, your eyes are bloodshot and a glob of snot is hanging from your nose. You wrinkle your nose, as if taking notice, and snort the snot back in.

Kyoya crunches his face in disgust and pushes the remaining pieces of his breakfast away.

It was clear. You are sick.

"You are to stay here." Kyoya orders and adds his glare to silence any resistance. You pour the M&Ms into the bowl and pour the milk.

"But, I have to go to work today." You croak and snort more snot in.

"If you go out you'll bring more bacteria into this house. I have my full of herbivores outside I don't need to deal with parasites in here as well." Kyoya says and adds to the intensity of his glare.

"Fine, just stop yelling at me." You groan. Your head was full of pressure from your sinuses that you could not put up much of a fight.

"Go to your room and stay there. I want no other room in the house to be contaminated." Kyoya orders, again, while making his way to the door.

You roll your eyes and shove the spoon into your mouth. Your eyes widen in surprise and you look at you bowl.

"When the hell did Coco Puffs have peanuts inside them!"

Your brother rolls his eyes at your idiocy.

You enjoy the breeze and the beautiful ocean in front of you. A flock of seagulls fly by, enjoying the weather themselves.

'This day can't get any better!' You think.

You hear the sound of someone towards you from behind. You turn your head to see Dino. You smirk as you look at his outfit.

"It just got better." You purr.

His nicely shaped body is framed by a long sleeved, white flowing shirt and brown pants. He is shoeless and you notice his toes curl. He looked like something out of a harlequin novel. You look up at his face to see him with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

You slowly get up and in a flash start to run away from your blonde pursuer. You can hear his hot breath at the back of your neck. In no time he tackles you onto the sand. He turns you and you cannot stop giggling.

He towers over you like a predator, which makes you shiver. You might be a Hibari, but that doesn't mean you won't like it if Dino acted like this once in a while. He bows his head and starts to bite your neck softly. You moan a bit and wrap your arms loosely around his torso. You drag your fingers down his back making him arch it a bit and let out a growl.

Once he comes back down, he captures your lips for a dance of passion. He separates only when the both of you need to breath. He looks down at you with love shining in his eyes. You blush at the intensity and boldness of the emotion. He opens his mouth, most likely to tell you how much he loves you.

He takes a breath.

Or about how much he cares for you.

His lips form words.

Or even how he is going to take yo-

"Beep."

"…" You stare up at his blankly.

He smiles and let's out another 'beep'.

"Dino?" You blink this time.

He tries to talk but the only thing coming out is beeping noises.

"She looks fine." A voice above you says. You look up to see Kyoya. Your eyes widen and you back up into Dino in surprise.

"Di-…" You look up at you boyfriend who now has Hibird for a head.

"Beep." He chirps.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

You shoot up from the bed and notice a few wires stuck to you and the fact that there are strange people and machines in your room. You hold your blanket up to your chest and look around. The strangers, who jumped away from you when you screamed, stare back.

"Who are you people?" You yell.

Everyone is silent, except for a familiar beeping. You look over at the machine, an EKG. You blink then look back at the strangers in realization. The surgical masks, the machines and the tools can only mean one thing.

"That silver haired kid was right! U.M.A. do exist!" You scream again, going for your alarm clock to smash some alien craniums in.

The people start to panic.

"H-hibari-san! Wait, your brother sent us here!" The man in charge shouts in fear of his skull being caved in.

"Lies! My brother would never betray me to aliens!" You screech waving the alarm clock as a warning for those who try to get near.

"N-no, Hibari-san. We were sent by your brother to help bring your fever down. We work at Namimori Hospital in the ER division." One of the nurses explains.

You stare at her suspiciously until your eyes land on the EKG and notice a sticker that says, 'Property of Namimori Hospital'.

You blush and sit down, feeling extremely stupid.

"Oh, well…I was merely running a drill!" You shout and dive under your covers, to hide your embarrassment.

"Um…Hibari-san?" One of the nurses asks.

"What are you waiting for? You passed now leave!" Your arm shoots out from under the covers and points at the door.

"B-but…"

You sit up and uncover your head.

"I said leave."

"Y-yes, but your brother."

You turn your head and give them all a taste of the Hibari charm. They squeak in fear and start to collect their supplies in a fast pace. Before you know it their out the door. You sigh in relief and lay back in bed, hoping for that sweet dream again, but of course life isn't that simple.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"H-hibari-sama! We apologize but your sister ordered us out."

Your eye twitches and you get up from your bed and head to the front door. The group is blocking the door and the view of your brother.

"No excuses…and another thing: I hate crowding." He growls, making all of the nurses run except for the doctor in charge. He shakes under your brother's gaze. You walk from behind them and look at you brother.

"Was calling the ER division to cure my fever really necessary Kyoya?" You ask.

He grunts and ignores your question. He looks at the doctor for a report.

"W-well, her fever is below hundred degrees. Her sinuses are clearing up and her throat is not inflamed anymore, so she will have a full recovery by tomorrow morning." The doctor explains.

"Did you bring what I asked for?" Your brother asks.

The doctor nods and takes out a surgical mask and snaps it around your face. You swat his hand away and try to rip the mask from your face until your brother stops you.

"Keep it on and you may leave." Hibari orders the both of you. The doctor bows and scurries away. Your brother turns to you and walks into the kitchen where he grabs the bottle of Lysol and starts spraying the air around you.

"?" You look at him curiously.

"The mask and Lysol is to disinfect the air from your bacteria and to lower the chances of me falling ill." His comment rubs you the wrong way and you glare at him.

'Cocky little prick, always thinking about himself.' You think.

"If you make me ill I will bite you to death." He warns and walks off.

"Cough"

He stops and slowly turns to see you, lifting the mask a bit off your face to spread more germs around. You snap the mask back and smirk. He twitches at your attempts to mock him and spray the air swiftly.

Who ever knew your little brother was such a stickler about germs.

"Cough"

"Spray"

This was going to be fun.


End file.
